sandguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Priorities
Priorities is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Sandguardians and the forty-fifth overall. Plot Mickey and Bartholomew oversee Dax, Jason, Claire, and Miller's target practice, encouraging them on to push themselves. The four successfully shoot down four caution cones in under 10 seconds and congratulate themselves, realizing that they are improving. Suddenly, Gates and Ichabod approach them, having finished their punishment, and ask to join them in their training. While the four are skeptical of their actions, Gates and Ichabod assure them that all they want to do is train. Nash and Allan soon appear behind the group and inform everyone that they are all heading back to Guardian headquarters. While Bart expresses his excitement, Mickey questions what they will do about Bernard. Nash and Allan explain that Seal is "taking care" of him and proceed to call him. However, they receive no response. The Guardians rush to where Bernard was kept and discover his barriers have been knocked down. They then realize that both he and Seal have disappeared, prompting Allan to call Seal again. Nash, remembering what Seal told her earlier, tells Allan that Seal left to find Winters and get back his Life Saver. Allan states that they must find him but Nash, on the other hand, states that finding Bernard and returning to headquarters is more important. The two argue but Nash ultimately states that the other Guardians are counting on them and they can't risk their lives to find Seal, even if it means letting him die. As a result, Nash tells the Reds and Blues about Bernard's escape and adds that they must find and kill him. Dax, noticing that Seal is still absent, asks Nash about his whereabouts. Nash, at first, tries to avoid the question but ultimately tells Dax that Seal left. Shocked, Dax states that they must find him and reiterates that one should never betray a Guardian unless the situation finds it necessary. Nash replies, "We've reached that point." and orders Dax and Jason to guard the Pelican. The two reluctantly agree. Meanwhile, Bernard takes refuge in a nearby bunker where he cuts his handcuffs on the blade of a Brute Shot. He then uses the bunker's radio and contacts Winters and Sydney, telling them his coordinates. Winters, as a result, informs Bernard that he is sending reinforcements just as Bernard prepares to tell him something. Outside of DotCom, Seal, armed with a Beam Rifle, exits a large pipe leading to a forest area, where he hops on a Mongoose and unexpectedly finds Legend. Seal tells Legend that he is leaving to get back his Life Saver from Winters and presumes that Legend is following up with his plan of going to the UNSC. He then openly explains his admiration for Legend's tenacity and care for the Sandbox troops and proceeds to give him his Life Saver backup, leaving Legend shocked. Seal then removes his translator and tells Legend to return it to Jason before telling him to "Be strong." in English. As Seal rides off on the Mongoose, Legend watches him go; the Life Saver backup by his side on the ground. Characters Guardians *Claire *Mickey *Bartholomew *Miller *Jason *Dax *Nash *Allan *Seal Red Team *Gates Blue Team *Ichabod ONC *Bernard *Winters *Sydney Transcript *'' '' Music *"Freddy's Menagerie" by Kevin MacLeod *"At Launch" by Kevin MacLeod *"Awkward Meeting" by Kevin MacLeod *"Past the Edge" by Kevin MacLeod *"Enter the Maze" by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *Seal mistakenly has a commando chest variant instead of an assault one. *The coordinates Bernard gives to Winters are the same coordinates used in the Breaking Bad ''episode "''Buried". Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3